These Two Hearts
by Lina Shay
Summary: FinishedFizzy's feeling left out, especially since Buttons got married. Will a new friendship with Steamer change everything?
1. Friendship

Disclaimer: All My Little Ponies, Big Brother Ponies, Bushwoolies, the Moochick and Spike do not belong to me.   
  
A/N: The creators of My Little Ponies made too many gosh dang ponies. So I'm only using my favorites. This story is based shortly after "Sonmabula".  
  
THESE TWO HEARTS   
  
by Lina Shay  
  
Chapter One: Friendship  
  
The wedding bells rang and were heard throughout Ponyland. Of course, everyone in Dream Valley was at the Wedding to witness the blessed event. Slugger and Buttons were getting married. It was a beautiful spring ceremony under a silk canopy and the couple were so happy. Fizzy watched them with tears in her sparkling, diamond eyes. After all, Buttons was her best friend, and it wasn't everyday that your best friend got married. Since they first met, Buttons and Slugger had been googily eyes over each other. It was only a matter of time before they got together. And now they were getting married, as everyone knew they would.  
  
"If there is anyone who can see a reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace," The Moochick said.  
  
Fizzy held in a whimper. She didn't want to make the tiniest sound. Nothing would spoil this day for her friend.   
  
"By the authority vested in me as Moochick of Ponyland, I now pronounce you Pony and Wife," The Moochick said. "You may now kiss the bride."  
  
Slugger turned to Buttons. She batted her eyes and he blushed. It looked for a moment like there would be no kiss. The groom was too bashful. Finally, Buttons threw her hooves around Slugger and kissed him. The congregation cheered and threw rose petals at the kissing couple.   
  
After the wedding, all the ponies and bushwoolies went to the reception in Paradise Estate. The band played soft music while Slugger and Buttons danced close together. Others danced, Tex and Truly and Bowtie danced with her daughter. Fizzy watched Slugger and Buttons sadly. She couldn't understand why she felt so sorrowful when this was the happiest day in her best friends life.  
  
"A quite cordial display of nuptials," Wind Whistler commented.  
  
"Yeah, and it was a nice wedding too," Spike said as he left the punch bowl.  
  
Fizzy gazed at her friend. Buttons looked so happy in the arms of Slugger.  
  
"Fizzy, you appear distraught," Wind Whistler observed.  
  
"I'm fine," Fizzy sniffled.  
  
"Hmm," Wind Whistler mused skeptically. "It's logical to assume that you are feeling depreciated due to the fact that Buttons has appropriated an eternal counterpart, and you lack that advantage."   
  
"You think I'm jealous?" Fizzy asked in shock.  
  
"No, not jealous," Wind Whistler insisted, "merely neglected. Your closest companion is progressing in life and you are relinquished, left behind."  
  
"I'm nothing of the sort!" Fizzy exclaimed. "This is the best day in Buttons's life and I couldn't be happier for her!" Near the end, Fizzy broke down and began crying. Suddenly, she ran off to her room.  
  
She thought being away from it all would make her feel better, but them she glimpsed Buttons's bed. She could never again turn to her friend when she had a bad dream. Their giggles would never again awaken the other unicorn. Galaxy would get so cranky when she was woken up in the middle of the night. Fizzy laughed, but tears were still streaming down her face.  
  
"Fizzy," it was Buttons's voice. "Are you all right? Wind Whistler said you seemed upset."  
  
Fizzy shook her head, saying, "I feel fine, just tired."  
  
"Fizzy," Buttons began, putting a hoof on her friend's back, "I know you too well to believe that."  
  
Sniffling, Fizzy lifted her eyes to her friend. She was so beautiful in the ruffles and vail.   
  
"I'm happy for you," Fizzy whispered, "but I'm sad for me. I'm loosing my best friend."  
  
"Don't be silly," Buttons laughed, holding back the tears. "We'll still be best friends. We'll still see each other everyday. We will still talk."  
  
Fizzy shook her head, saying, "Ponies always change when they get married. They never have time for their old friends."  
  
"That's absurd," Buttons sniffled, climbing into the bed with Fizzy. "I'll always have time for you."  
  
"Even if you have a Baby Buttons?" Fizzy asked, looking into her friend's watery eyes.  
  
"Even if I have ten Baby Buttons'," Buttons promised.  
  
"And a couple Baby Sluggers?" Fizzy laughed.  
  
Buttons laughed too and hugged her friend. Fizzy knew now that she could never loose Buttons and that they would always be friends. But that doesn't mean that things wouldn't change. Fizzy had no idea then how much things were going to change for Buttons and for her.  
  
A/N: Who knows whether or not ponies get married? If they do, then Ribbon, Heartthrob and the other one's who have babies would have husbands too. Well, for this, they get married. And I'm not sure how to spell Moochick, so this is how I'm spelling it. 


	2. Being Skittish

Disclaimer: All My Little Ponies, Big Brother Ponies, Bushwoolies, the Moochick and Spike do not belong to me.   
  
THESE TWO HEARTS   
  
by Lina Shay  
  
Chapter Two: Being Skittish  
  
The warm sun reflected on the rainbow falls with a glorious result. The water seemed to almost glow. Fizzy floated on her back as she stared at this and smiled. She bathed in this pond everyday. Water caressing her skin was her favorite sensation. It was almost like she was the only pony in all of Ponyland, and there wasn't a soul to disrupt her warm thoughts. It was something she needed. She had been in a sort of melancholy ever since Buttons and Slugger left on their honeymoon. But now, she was fine and happy, for the moment at least.  
  
"Last one's a yellar cow pie!" came a shout.  
  
Fizzy jumped in surprise and almost choked on a faceful of water. She looked just in time to see Tex, Score and Steamer run up to the pond. She had a hot panic come over her the moment she saw them. Quickly, Fizzy winked on shore and behind a bush. She never had been much with Big Brother ponies. Like anyone else, she had attended the yearly celebration of their return, but she never really talked to one of them.   
  
"I win!" Score announced.  
  
"I'm second," Tex said turning to Steamer. "That makes you the yellar cow pie."  
  
Steamer smiled as if it didn't even bother him.  
  
"How come you're always last, Steamer?" Score asked. "You're always the cow pie or the tire rubber or the buoy."  
  
"It's nothing to let my boiler run dry over," Steamer shrugged indifferently.  
  
"Isn't it crazy that Slugger got married?" Score said to change the subject.  
  
"I don't know," Steamer voiced with a smile. "I think it's cool."  
  
"I mean, settling down like that," Score went on as if Steamer hadn't said anything. "It's horrible that he would tie himself down like that. Look at this place: Lush grazing fields, wild apple trees, young fillies...Why give it up?"  
  
"It's a little thing called love. Ever heard of it?" Steamer asked, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Love?" Score repeated as if it were a bad word. "That's not a real thing. It's just something girls made up to make themselves feel special."  
  
"You're darn tootin'!" Tex aggreed.  
  
"You tell me, then," Steamer challenged, "why did Slugger get married?"  
  
Score thought for a moment, the announced confidently, "Suicide."  
  
Steamer shook his head and laughed.  
  
"Race ya back, ya'll!" Tex said.  
  
"You're on!" Score exclaimed.  
  
"You guys, go ahead," Steamer told him. "I think I'll stop here for a layover."  
  
"You do that," Score scoffed, giving Tex a 'this guy's a nut' look. "Come on, Tex."  
  
"Yeeha!" Tex shouted.  
  
Score and Tex started running off toward Clydesdale Corral. Steamer shook his head at them. He sat near the pond and dipped his hoof into the cool water. Fizzy couldn't help but stare at the way the sunlight glistened on his apricot skin. The gentle breeze rippled through Steamer's long, white mane, and for a moment, the pensive look on his face made Fizzy go googily eyed.  
  
"What?" Fizzy exclaimed, surprised at herself.  
  
She ducked behind the bush before Steamer looked her way. How could she like a Big Brother pony? She didn't know a thing about him, for one, and for two, she had never been interested in males before.  
  
Fizzy glanced up over the bush to come nose to nose with Steamer.  
  
"Hi," he greeted with a smile.  
  
Fizzy gasped and winked out before she had the chance to think it over. She reappeared at Paradise Estate, breathing rapidly. She couldn't believe she had just winked out like that. It wasn't a very nice thing to do, since he did say hi and everything. But she had just been so panicked that she didn't think about it. Fizzy bit her lip, hoping that Steamer wasn't offended.   
  
A/N: I figured it would be inproper to have the Big Brother Ponies in Paradise Estate with the girls, so I made up Clydesdale Corral for the boys. It's not really a corral, of course. That's just what it's called. It's just a nice little bachelor pad.  
  
A/N2: I know Steamer is supposed to be pink or something, but I decided to make him a more manly color. I chose apricot because it's kinda a rosey-yellow. I figured that close enough to pink, but more manly. 


	3. A New Friend

Disclaimer: All My Little Ponies, Big Brother Ponies, Bushwoolies, the Moochick and Spike do not belong to me.   
  
A/N: Thanks, HappyGlow, for being my only reveiwer on this fic. I hope this story will live up to your expectations. I can tell you, it's really fun to write.  
  
THESE TWO HEARTS   
  
by Lina Shay  
  
Chapter Three: A New Friend  
  
"'Oh, Boxer!'" Heartthrob cried. "'You can't leave me now, now that I need you the most.' Boxer turned to Rose Red, his true love, and gave her a little smile. That moment, Rose Red knew that this was the only way Boxer could save her. Rose Red rubbed her nose against his neck as she silently shed tears. She would never see her love again..."  
  
Fizzy lay on the couch listening. She didn't usually stick around when Heartthrob read, but this time she hadn't had anything better to do. And as she listened, she realized how much she liked the story. If only there was a Boxer to sweep her off her feet and always be there for her.   
  
"Is it evident to anyone else that these fanciful narratives are all facsimiles of each other?" Wind Whistler piped up to the rest of the group's annoyance.  
  
"Will you just let Heartthrob finished the story?" Cherries Jubilee exclaimed.  
  
"Is there a point?" Wind Whistler asked. "It's obvious how it will conclude. Boxer will confront the swamp monstrosity and be a victim of homicide while Rose Red laments for him."  
  
"Thanks for spoilin' it!" Truly shot at her.  
  
"No, keep reading," Paradise said to Heartthrob. "I didn't even understand what she said."  
  
Arguments made Fizzy uncomfortable, so she went for a walk outside. It was a wonderful day. Birds were singing, trees were swaying in the breeze, and pink flowers dotted the green hills. Suddenly, a cascade of giggles erupted. Fizzy instantly searched for a source to the giggling. Walking over a small hill, Fizzy observed a most joyful sight. All the baby ponies were jumping about, tossing a ball back and forth. And to Fizzy's surprise, Steamer was playing along with them. Fizzy smiled at this. She also felt something warm inside her that she couldn't explain.   
  
"Fizzy!" squealed Baby Cotton Candy.  
  
Soon, she, Baby Moondancer, Baby Gusty and Baby Surprise were upon her, jumping about enthusiastically. Steamer stayed in the background with Baby Heartthrob, Baby Shady and the others.  
  
"Please pway wif us!" Baby Cotton Candy pleaded.  
  
"Yeah, be on ar team," Baby Surprise said. "That way, it'll be fairer. Steama's team always wins."  
  
"How can I say no to that?" Fizzy smiled as she followed the baby ponies back to the game.  
  
"Hey, Fizzy," Steamer nodded to her.  
  
Fizzy blushed and Steamer smiled  
  
"All Aboard," he said loudly, kicking the ball into the air. He didn't kick it as high as he probably could have. He just kicked it high enough so the babies could jump for it. Baby Moondancer hit the ball with the tip of her nose. It was headed straight for Steamer. He purposefully missed so that Baby Heartthrob could hit it. Baby Surprise flew into the air and kicked it in mid-flight. The ball soared over even Steamer reach.  
  
"No Fair!" Baby Shady cried.  
  
"I'll get it," Baby Ribbon called and winked out. She didn't wink back in. Fizzy started to run over where the ball had landed, but Steamer held a hoof in front of her.  
  
"She's just having trouble pulling into the next station," he told her. Then he called, "You can do it, Baby Ribbon!"   
  
A few more moments passed. Fizzy was getting worried. Maybe she should wink out and help her. Then Baby Ribbon appeared right next to the ball. She kicked it back over to the group.  
  
"I knew you could do it," Steamer said as she came up.  
  
Baby Ribbon giggled, then put the ball back into play. They all played until it got quite dark.  
  
"The sun's running out of coal," Steamer announced, "maybe we should get you kids home."  
  
The babies voiced their disappointment. Steamer and Fizzy walked them back to the nursery and put them to bed. Fizzy couldn't help but notice how good Steamer was with them, especially Heartthrob. Steamer shut the door softly behind them. Fizzy gave him a brief smile, then started toward the Estate.  
  
"Maybe I should walk you back," Steamer said.  
  
Fizzy was surprise by his offer but accepted anyway. They walked for a little while in silence. Then Steamer asked, "Why'd you wink out when I tried to talk to you yesterday?"  
  
Fizzy blushed, saying, "I'm so sorry. That was very rude of me. I was just embarrassed that you saw me."  
  
"Were you spying on me?" Steamer said with a grin.  
  
"I didn't mean to, honestly!" Fizzy insisted. "I was just there when you and the other two came up. I know listening in is wrong...and I really have no excuse-"  
  
"Don't blow your whistle," Steamer began, "I'm not mad at you. I was just curious."  
  
Fizzy lowered her diamond eyes to the ground. He seemed nice enough, but she couldn't help but be nervous around him. What do you say to Big Brother ponies?  
  
"Oh, Buttons says hi," Steamer said casually.  
  
"What?" Fizzy exclaimed, staring at him in confusion. When did he see Buttons?  
  
"Slugger wrote to me," Steamer explained. "He told me to say hi to Fizzy for Buttons. Until today, I didn't know exactly who 'Fizzy' was."  
  
"I'm not surprised," Fizzy muttered. "I'm easy to overlook."  
  
"I didn't mean it like that," Steamer insisted. "I just meant...Well, there are a lot of little ponies, and it's hard to keep names straight. I had seen you. I saw you at Buttons and Slugger's reception, before you left early."   
  
Fizzy was surprised that Steamer noticed her at all. After all, she wasn't the most fashionable or dynamic pony in Ponyland.  
  
"I was actually glad when Baby Cotton Candy yelled 'Fizzy' and ran to YOU," Steamer went on. "I'd been looking for a reason to talk to you since you winked out on me yesterday."  
  
Steamer and Fizzy stopped at the door to Paradise Estate. She looked at him.  
  
"Thanks for walking me," Fizzy said quietly.  
  
"No problem," Steamer smiled.  
  
Fizzy stood for a moment, trying to think of something else to say.  
  
"Are you sure, you're all right getting back to Clydesdale Corral?" Fizzy asked.  
  
"Sure," Steamer shrugged.  
  
She couldn't think of anything else, so she just said a quick, "Bye then!" and went inside. Once inside, she glanced out the window to watch Steamer disappear into the night. A romantic sigh escaped her. Fizzy went to her room and entered.  
  
"Where have you been?" Gusty demanded. "You were supposed to be back here at dark."  
  
"I had to walk back," Fizzy told her.  
  
"Why didn't you just wink back?" Ribbon asked.  
  
Fizzy shrugged as she got into bed. Galaxy turned out the light. As Fizzy stared into the dark, she thought about if she had winked back, then Steamer wouldn't have walked her back. She smiled to herself. Steamer should have known that she could wink back. Maybe there was more than just being gentlemanly there.  
  
A/N: I figured that Paradise Estate only has so much room, so all the unicorns bunk together. Then the winged ponies bunk together, maybe in two rooms since there are more winged ponies than there are unicorns. The earth ponies probably have three rooms or more. Then the babies have the nursery off to the side of Paradise Estate, like in the show. 


	4. The Race

Disclaimer: All My Little Ponies, Big Brother Ponies, Bushwoolies, the Moochick and Spike do not belong to me.   
  
A/N: Thanks again, HappyGlow, for being my only reviewer. Your reviews really make this fanfic worth writing.  
  
THESE TWO HEARTS   
  
by Lina Shay  
  
Chapter Four: The Race  
  
The annual Spring picnic came up. Fizzy use to love going. She would compete in all the games, with Buttons as her partner. But Buttons was still on her honeymoon. Fizzy missed her so. She was beginning to feel as if Buttons would never come back.  
  
Cupcake and Gingerbread were in charge of snacks, while Truly and Posy got decorations together.   
  
"Fizzy, wanna help me with these here balloons?" Truly asked.  
  
Fizzy walked over to where Truly was on a latter.   
  
"Just blow 'em on up and hand 'em to me, K?" Truly instructed.  
  
Fizzy nodded and blew up a balloon.  
  
"Ya know what you need, Fiz?" Truly began as Fizzy handed a balloon to her. "A beau."  
  
"A what?" Fizzy asked with a half-full balloon.  
  
"A boyfriend, silly," Truly laughed.  
  
Fizzy blushed as Steamer popped into her head.  
  
"Is there a Big Brother who ya hava hankerin' for?" Truly asked.  
  
Fizzy just shrugged. She guessed it wasn't lying as long as she didn't say "no".   
  
"Well then," Truly went on, "I'll haveta pick on out for you."  
  
Truly stared down at Fizzy, her eyes narrowed in concentration.   
  
"I've got it!" Truly exclaimed.  
  
Fizzy froze with a balloon in her mouth. She wondered if it was possible that Truly could tell just by looking at her that Steamer would be the best mate.  
  
"4-Speed," Truly announced like she was naming the winner of the pony Olympics. "He'd be perfect for you. As far as I know, he hasn't been spoken for. You should go out with him."  
  
"4-Speed," Fizzy said, shocked. "I don't even know him."  
  
"Get to know him," Truly insisted, taking the balloon Fizzy had.  
  
4-Speed? Why would Truly think that Fizzy would be good with 4-Speed? Why not Steamer? Fizzy wondered if she should ask why truly picked 4-Speed over Steamer, but Truly would definitely realize why Fizzy asked. The last person Fizzy wanted to know that she had a crush was Truly. She would tell all of Ponyland.  
  
The ponies finished with the preparations and everyone began coming. Soon, the whole area in front of Paradise Estate was just a crowd of ponies and Bushwoolies. Fizzy stood away from it and just watched uncomfortably. She never was much for being in big crowds.  
  
"Fizzy, get your turquoise rear over here!" Truly called from the snack table.   
  
Fizzy galloped over, wondering what Truly wanted. She knew the second she saw who she was with, 4-Speed.  
  
"Did you know, Fizzy, that 4-Speed likes cars?" Truly asked.  
  
"Trucks," 4-Speed corrected.  
  
"Yes trucks," Truly rolled her eyes.  
  
"I could have guessed," Fizzy said under her breath.  
  
"Fizzy likes car..er..trucks too," Truly announced.  
  
Fizzy gave her a look of shock. That was a lie. Why would Truly say that? Truly just gave Fizzy a wink and walked away.  
  
"Really," 4-Speed said excitedly. "Do you prefer a V-6 or a V-8?"  
  
Fizzy gawked at him in confusion. "I liked V-8, but I'm not sure I've had V-6. Is it also tomato juice?"  
  
4-Speed laughed at this and Fizzy blushed.   
  
"Seriously now," 4-Speed said. "V-6 or V-8?"  
  
"Both," Fizzy shrugged, not sure how else to answer. She wasn't even sure why her last answer was so funny.  
  
"Oh, really?" 4-Speed asked. "I'd go with a V-8. You get a lot more, you know, umph."  
  
Fizzy tried to smile with interest, but she felt like she failed miserably. Fortunately, 4-Speed was too busy going on about four wheel drive and Hemi that he didn't notice her fake smile. To occupy herself while 4-Speed droned on about things she knew nothing of, Fizzy watched all the little ponies talking. Then she spotted Steamer. He looked so good with his white mane combed back and displaying his amazing smile. She felt warm inside just seeing him. Steamer looked her way and waves. Fizzy blushed, then Steamer came over.  
  
"My tires just couldn't get traction-Oh, hey, Steamer," 4-Speed muttered.  
  
"Hey, having fun?" He was talking to 4-Speed, but his eyes were on Fizzy.  
  
"Sure," 4-Speed shrugged. "I was just telling Fizzy here about the time I got stuck in the mud."  
  
"Good one," Steamer said, winking at Fizzy.  
  
She blushed. It was really becoming a habit around Steamer. She couldn't help it. Everytime he looked at her, she felt this warm yet chilling feeling. Her heart would start thumping, pumping blood to her face. It was a feeling she wasn't altogether comfortable with, but she still wanted to be around Steamer.  
  
"Well, back to my story," 4-Speed began.  
  
"I'm sorry," Steamer interrupted. "But I have to show Fizzy a letter. Do you think I could borrow her for a moment? Once we're finished, I'll switch her track back on your way."  
  
4-Speed was too polite to refuse. Steamer led the way through the crowd. They ended up near the nursery.  
  
"Is it a letter from Buttons?" Fizzy asked.   
  
"Would you forgive me if I fibbed?" Steamer asked, smiling guiltily. "I do have a letter from Slugger and Buttons, but that wasn't why I stole you from 4-Speed."  
  
"Well, it's not fibbing if you do show me the letter," Fizzy told him.  
  
Steamer pulled a letter from his scarf and let Fizzy read it. They didn't say much, just that they were having fun. They also related how much they loved each other. After reading this, Fizzy glanced at Steamer and blushed. At the end of the letter, Buttons requested that Steamer keep Fizzy company until they return. Was that what Steamer was doing? Keeping her company as a favor. She didn't dare ask, afraid of the answer.  
  
Steamer put the letter back under his scarf, saying, "So, were you having fun with 4-Speed?"  
  
"4-Speed is very knowledgeable with cars," Fizzy commented.  
  
"That's not what I asked," Steamer said, smiling.  
  
"I could have been more entertained," Fizzy muttered, feeling uncomfortable practically calling 4- Speed boring.  
  
"I thought so," Steamer announced.  
  
Fizzy looked up into his green eyes. They stared down at her intensely. She was trembling, but she didn't know why.  
  
"Games, Ya'll!" Truly exclaimed. "Six-leg race is first. Remember the rules. All flyin' ponies must be tied to an earth pony. And you unicorns, no winking!"  
  
Ponies started pairing up. Lofty tied two of her legs to Lickety Split's, Mimic tied her's to Gusty, and Wizzer got together with Sweet Stuff.   
  
"I wanna pway," Baby Ribbon said to her mother.  
  
"All right," Ribbon allowed.  
  
"Buttons and I use to always be partners in that," Fizzy said downheartedly.   
  
"I'll be your partner," Steamer offered.  
  
The way he said this made a shiver go down Fizzy's spine. She nodded and followed him to the start line. They had two of their legs tied together. Fizzy liked the warm feeling of his skin against her's.  
  
"Playing six-leg race, Steamer," Score laughed as he and Tex came up.  
  
"Yup," Steamer said proudly. "Aren't you?"  
  
"No," Score said with aversion.  
  
"Oh, afraid we'll beat you?" Steamer challenged.  
  
"You beat us?" Score laughed, looking over Fizzy.  
  
"Yeah," Steamer smirked. "But if you're scared-"  
  
"Come on, Tex," Score ordered, heading over to where Truly was tying legs. "We'll show him."  
  
"Think we can actually beat them?" Fizzy asked with doubt.  
  
Steamer just gave her a reassuring smile like he knew exactly what he was doing. Fizzy decided to trust him, though she was sure she couldn't win this game. Even with Buttons, they never actually won.  
  
"All right, ya'll," Truly said loudly. "Are ya ready? Get set...Go!"  
  
Fizzy could instantly feel the strength of Steamer's pace went they started running. Fizzy just leaned into him and let him to do all the work. Wizzer began flying and ended up dragging Sweet Stuff along. Baby Ribbon got upset that they were so behind, so she winked to the finish, just her tail appearing.  
  
"Baby Ribbon!" Ribbon said madly.  
  
Tex and Score started off well and at a good pace. They were just inches ahead of Fizzy and Steamer. All the other couples were falling behind.  
  
"Fizzy, I need you to actually start pumping your cylinders," Steamer told her.  
  
"I'll only slow you down," Fizzy insisted.  
  
"Just take big steps," Steamer instructed.  
  
Fizzy pushed off and broke into a run. She was surprised how well she was keeping pace with Steamer. They were starting to get ahead of Tex and Score. It was exhilarating.   
  
"Move your feet, Tex," Score shot at him.  
  
Score galloped harder while Tex lept forward. The result was them getting mixed up in each other's legs. They tripped on each other and fell into heap of blue and yellow. Fizzy and Steamer kept pounding forward until they passed the finish line. They stopped, both panting.   
  
"Congratulations, Steamer and Fizzy," Truly said, handing them a blue ribbon.  
  
Everyone cheered. Fizzy felt the overwhelming happiness. She felt like she could do anything. She looked up at Steamer's smile and blushed.  
  
"I told you, you could do it," Steamer said.  
  
A/N: Wow, that was a long chapter. I couldn't find a good place to break it up, so I left it long. Don't expect all the chapters to be this long. 


	5. Changed and Surprised

Disclaimer: All My Little Ponies, Big Brother Ponies, Bushwoolies, the Moochick and Spike do not belong to me.   
  
A/N: Thanks for reviewing again, HappyGlow. Without you, I probably would keep writing chapters.  
  
THESE TWO HEARTS   
  
by Lina Shay  
  
Chapter Five: Changed and Surprised  
  
Fizzy couldn't stop thinking about Steamer for days. She thought of his kind eyes, his glistening apricot skin, the black stripe in his hair, and his large furry hooves. He was the handsomest Big Brother pony. More than his looks, though, she thought about his nice words, his great way with kids and how he believed she was more that she knew. She let out a sigh as she lay on the couch in Paradise Estate. Fizzy wondered if Steamer could like her- maybe like her enough to want to be her mate. Fizzy felt silly thinking of such things. After all, she didn't know him all that well. But what she knew about him, she thought was amazing.  
  
"You lollygag 'round the Estate too much, Fiz," Truly informed as she entered the room.  
  
"I'm not lollygagging," Fizzy insisted. "I'm just thinking."  
  
"Daydreamin'?" Truly said with a sly smile. "That was a right giddy smile you had."  
  
"Giddy?" Fizzy repeated, her cheeks turning red. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You were thinkin' about someone special, weren't you?" Truly accused.  
  
Fizzy bit her lip.  
  
"You and Steamer looked right cozy at the picnic," Truly said, smiling.  
  
Fizzy didn't know what to say. She couldn't lie.  
  
"Like him, don't you?" Truly asked. "He don't have a girlfriend as far as I know. You should go for it."  
  
"I don't know," Fizzy blushed. "I don't go for guys...I'm not that brave."  
  
"Well then, you get the guy to go fer you," Truly explained. "All we need to do is change this innocent peasant look."  
  
Fizzy bit her lip. Did she really want to change how she looked? Truly was the most fashionably pony in Ponyland, though. Steamer would definitely want to be her mate if she dressed like Truly did. Finally, Fizzy agreed. Overjoyed, Truly took Fizzy back to her room. First, Truly put her mane and tail in curlers. Then she powered and dressed her. It was a silk dress with flared sleeves and a ruffly collar. It was pure white and felt smooth against her skin. After Truly pulled out the curlers, she fluffed and ratted until Fizzy's hair was really wild and curly. Last, Truly set a navy blue beret tilted against Fizzy's unicorn horn.  
  
"Ya're a masterpiece, Fizzy," Truly exclaimed.  
  
Fizzy felt silly all dressed up but she had to admit that she looked good. She looked like Truly, only blue...and with a unicorn horn...and diamond eyes...Oh, you get the point. Truly was so excited about what she had done that she had to show it off right away. So Truly took Fizzy's hoof and led her off out of Paradise Estate.  
  
"There he is!" Truly exclaimed the moment she spotted Steamer by the garden. He sat there, watching the baby ponies play tag. Truly gave Fizzy a shove in that direction.  
  
Fizzy took a deep breath as she approached him. She couldn't wait to see how he'd react. Steamer continued watching the kids until he glimpsed Fizzy's shadow. Quickly, he turned around. His eyes went wide as he looked her up and down.  
  
"Fizzy?" Steamer asked as if making sure that it was really her.   
  
"How do you like it?" Fizzy posed, blushing already.  
  
"It's...It's, uh, different," Steamer said softly.  
  
Fizzy's smile melted into a hurt frown. "You don't like it?"  
  
Steamer was about to answer when a whistle came from behind her. Fizzy glanced over her shoulder to see Tex and Score coming up. She suddenly felt really nervous.  
  
"Lookin' mighty fine," Tex commented as he and Score circled her.  
  
"Quite some 'caboose', ay Steamer?" Score snickered, nudging him.  
  
Fizzy looked down at herself and felt ashamed. She wasn't a pony. She was a painting on a wall for others to gawk at. She felt like crying. This wasn't her, and she liked who she was. She didn't need curls and fancy clothes to get anything. She was better than that.  
  
"Hey, Fizzy," Tex began, "want to gallop with a REAL stud?"  
  
Fizzy shook her head and shot away from there. She didn't quit running until she reached her waterfall. Fizzy threw off the clothes and dove into the pond. The water caressed her body, washing away the powder, curls and tears. As she swam slowly, she began to feel herself calm.   
  
"Fizzy! Fizzy!"  
  
She stopped swimming, in shock. For a moment, she was sure that she was hearing things. Then Fizzy looked to shore and saw Buttons running up.  
  
"Buttons!" Fizzy called, winking to her and hugging her. "I missed you."  
  
"I know," Buttons whispered. "I missed you too."  
  
Fizzy was so happy her friend was home. It felt like everything was OK again.   
  
"Fizzy-honey, you're getting me wet," Buttons told her in jest.  
  
Fizzy laughed and pulled away. Instantly she gasped at Buttons's enlarged belly.  
  
"Buttons!" Fizzy exclaimed. "Why didn't you send word?"  
  
"I wanted it to be a surprise," Buttons told her with a glowing smile.  
  
"Oh, Buttons, I'm so glad you're home," Fizzy said, near tears.  
  
"Fizzy," Buttons began sadly, "what happened? Steamer said you were all dressed up like Truly or something."  
  
Fizzy nodded, ashamed.  
  
"Why would you want to change?" Buttons asked.  
  
"I guess I just thought ponies would like me better that way," Fizzy muttered.  
  
"Those who matter won't need all that fancy stuff," Buttons told her, rubbing a hoof against Fizzy's leg in a comforting way. "They'll like you for who you are...Like Steamer."  
  
Fizzy's eyes shot to her friend, "What about Steamer?"  
  
"Aren't you and he getting pretty close?" Buttons queried.  
  
"I don't know," Fizzy muttered. "I just feel like a doofus so often around him. I do everything wrong."  
  
"That's not what he said," Buttons shrugged.  
  
Fizzy gawked at her, asking, "What does he say?"  
  
Buttons gave her a sly smile, walking off toward Paradise Estate.  
  
"What?" Fizzy asked, trying to keep up. "What does he say?"  
  
"Well, I probably shouldn't tell you this," Buttons began, excitedly. "Steamer seems to think you're pretty great. Oh, you should have seen him after you left."  
  
"What?" Fizzy asked, standing in front of Buttons to stop her. "What happened?"  
  
"Mind you, I have no idea what went on with you four," Buttons said, looking around. Once she found it was safe, she got really close to Fizzy and began quietly as if it were a great secret, "I came along just after you left. Steamer seemed steamed (pardon the pun). He told Score and Tex to blow it up their smoke stacks. Steamer told them if they ever spoke to you like that again, he would de-rail them into the closest ravine. His words, of course."  
  
"He said that?" Fizzy said in surprise.  
  
"What did those guys say to you?" Buttons asked as they continued toward Paradise Estate.  
  
"Not anything more than they would say to any other girl pony dressed like I was," Fizzy shrugged.  
  
"I know them well enough that I can imagine," Buttons rolled her eyes. "I'm glad I picked out Slugger right away. These other guys are real jacks. Well, not Steamer."  
  
Fizzy blushed, a smile sneaking up. "He is great, isn't he?"  
  
Buttons nodded.  
  
The two best friends walked up to Paradise Estate, nudging and giggling playfully. It was like old times, so they thought.  
  
A/N: I know Buttons has only been gone a few days and she already has an 'enlarged belly', but I'm pretending that things work differently in Ponyland. Babies get born REALLY quickly. That's why you never see a pregnant pony on the show. They give birth so fast that it happens between episodes. That's also why there're different babies every time. That's not considering the whole Big Brother ponies come only once a year. When you think about it, these ponies are really promiscuous. That's going back to the fact that Ribbon, Heartthrob, Lofty and dozens of others are single mothers. This is one mixed-up cartoon. I guess they don't expect watchers to take it apart like that. They also don't expect it to be watched by teenagers...I'm just one of those people that never grew out of cartoons. OK, that's my soapbox lecture. If you made it through all the way, congratulations. You get a cookie. Come to Kentucky and I'll give it to you. You could always mail order for it, but I'm not sure you'll want it once it gets to you. Dang, this just keeps going on, doesn't it? Well, I guess that's all for now. I promise this will never happen again. 


	6. Building

Disclaimer: All My Little Ponies, Big Brother Ponies, Bushwoolies, the Moochick and Spike do not belong to me.   
  
A\N: HappyGlow, thank you again for reviewing. I do have a small collection of My Little Ponies...mostly the 1997-99 collection,. but I have a few older ones too. I'm not sure what the MLPTP is. Would you mind explaining it to me?  
  
THESE TWO HEARTS   
  
by Lina Shay  
  
Chapter Six: Building Up  
  
"Here's another batch of cupcakes," Fizzy said as she came into the room with a basket of icy cupcakes. She walked up to her friend and set them beside her bed.  
  
"Thanks so much, Fizzy," Buttons said sincerely, taking on instantly. "I'm starving."  
  
"It's so great having you back in the room," Fizzy mused as she sat on her own bed.   
  
"It won't last long," Buttons informed her. "This is just until Slugger builds us a cottage somewhere in Dream Valley."  
  
"Has he picked out a place?" Fizzy asked.  
  
"Um...yes, I think so," Buttons said, sounding somewhat tired. "He won't tell me where. It's a surprise."  
  
"Maybe you should get some rest," Fizzy suggested.  
  
"N-no, I'm OK," Buttons yawned. She lay back in her bed and closed her eyes. Fizzy pulled the blanket up over her large belly.   
  
"You're so lucky," Fizzy whispered.   
  
She, then, left the room and ran out of Paradise Estate. She came upon a group of baby ponies.  
  
"Have you seen Steamer?" Fizzy asked them.  
  
"No," Baby Tidily Wink said.  
  
Babies Moondancer and Shady shook their heads.  
  
"I have!" Baby Cotton Candy said, jumping up instantly. "He's with Heartthrob and them. I'll show you."  
  
Baby Cotton Candy galloped off and Fizzy followed her. They came up to a clearing in the woods. There, Steamer was blindfolded while the babies ran around and giggled. They were playing Blindman's Bluff and Steamer was it.  
  
"Over here!" Baby Cotton Candy giggled.  
  
Steamer started coming over. Fizzy experienced the adrenaline panic that comes from games like this. She sprinted out of his path.   
  
"Over here! Over here!" shouted Baby Lickety Split, who happened to be right where Fizzy had run to.   
  
Steamer changed course again. Fizzy ran away again only to find that the babies near where she had gone to started making a lot of noise. Something fishy was going on here. Fizzy doubled back to where Baby Cotton Candy was. She stared at the baby, just waiting for her to call out. Baby Cotton Candy looked at her all innocently.  
  
"Here! Here!" called Baby Heartthrob, flying quickly to where Fizzy stood.   
  
Steamer followed Heartthrobs voice. Fizzy tried to run left, but Babies Half-Note and Gusty were in the way. Lofty and Surprise were on her right and Cotton Candy stood behind here. They were boxing her in. What the heck was going on here? Heartthrob did one more call before zooming out of the way. Steamer came right toward Fizzy. The babies scattered in giggles as Steamer wrapped a hoof around Fizzy's leg.   
  
"Got cha!" he said, pulling off the blindfold. "Fizzy, I caught you? What a coincidence."  
  
"Yeah, coincidence," Fizzy said, glaring at the babies. Not in a harsh way. More of a "I'm going to get you" look.   
  
The babies all giggled and ran off. Fizzy was beginning to suspect that those babies knew more about grown up things than they let on.  
  
"How have you been?" Steamer asked solemnly. "I haven't seen you since that day you-"  
  
"Yeah," Fizzy interrupted. "I've been busy, helping out Buttons and stuff."  
  
Steamer nodded in an understanding way.  
  
"But you're OK?" He asked.  
  
"I'm fine," Fizzy told him, glad that he was so concerned.  
  
"Good," Steamer said softly, smiling kindly.  
  
Fizzy smiled back and began walking toward Rainbow Falls. Steamer followed close behind her.  
  
"So, how's Buttons?" Steamer inquired as they walked.  
  
"Good," Fizzy told him. "Hungry...Just very pregnant."   
  
Steamer nodded, saying, "So, when is Buttons's new passenger going to disembark?"  
  
Fizzy laughed at his choice of metaphor. "Any day now."  
  
Steamer and Fizzy looked at each other as they walked. Fizzy figured someone should watch where they were going before they ended up falling in the pond. When she glanced up, she saw Slugger nervously walking in a large circle right under the apple tree.  
  
"What is he doing?" Fizzy asked in confusion.  
  
"My signal light's flashing red," Steamer muttered.  
  
Fizzy turned to him and said, "Steamer, sometimes I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
Steamer just smiled at her.  
  
"Slugger!" Fizzy called, walking up to him. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I was thinking that if I wished hard enough," Slugger began, still walking in his circle, "then the house would just appear."  
  
"I don't know about that," Steamer said, "but if you pace hard enough, you'll get a good trench."  
  
Slugger sat on his haunches and groaned. "I can't build a house."  
  
"Why don't you ask for help?" Fizzy suggested. "Wind Whistler can design the perfect house, using perfect logic in space-saving, insolation and structure strength."   
  
"Yeah, and 4-Speed and Salty can help you build it," Steamer told him.  
  
"I'm sure that North Star and the other flying ponies will happily fly in the logs for your cabin, and Truly will volunteer her decorating services, whether you want her to or not," Fizzy laughed.  
  
"You think they would really all help?" Slugger asked.  
  
"Sure they will," Fizzy told him with a smile. "They've known you and Buttons forever."  
  
"You wait here," Steamer directed Slugger. "We'll organize everything."  
  
Soon enough, everything was organized. Lofty, North Star, Skydancer, and Whizzer were flying the logs in from the dead wood forest. (That way they didn't have to cut down any trees. Ponies are environmentalists.) Galaxy used the heat of her horn to cut the wood (I'm not sure if this would work). 4-Speed and Steamer held the side boards up while Salty and Paradise nailed them in place. Fizzy floated bubbles containing nails, hammers and other tools to Slugger and Shady on the roof. Wind Whistler stood on the ground and shouted orders like, "Nail them crosswise, you'll get more support!" and "No, not there!" The rest of the ponies had jobs too. Some where fixing plumbing and electricity. Others made furniture. Posy, Heartthrob, and Cupcake were back at Paradise Estate taking care of Buttons's every need. With the crew they had, the house was nearly finished in two days.  
  
"Fizzy, may I have a box of nails please?" Slugger called down from the roof. "These shingles are coming loose."  
  
"That is because you heeded not when I instructed you to employ four nails instead of two per shingle," Wind Whistler said.  
  
"Coming right up," Fizzy told him. She used her horn to make a bubble. It squashed against a box of nails until it enveloped it. Then she let the bubble glide up to the roof. Slugger caught it before it floated into the atmosphere. Fizzy's gaze fell upon Steamer. He and Gusty were painting the North outside wall of the house.  
  
"Gusty," Lickety Split called from the front door. "We need you to dry the inside of the house so we can bring the furniture in."  
  
"Right away," Gusty said, following her instantly into the house.  
  
Steamer was now working on the North wall alone. That wasn't fair. Fizzy smiled as she walked over to where he stood. He smiled at her.  
  
"Ready to get your hooves dirty?" Steamed said, teasingly.  
  
Fizzy flipped her hair over her shoulder and picked up the brush Gusty has left. She dipped it into the pale blue paint and began painting. They finished the bottom half of the wall in no time. Then they just stared at the top half.  
  
"Are all the flying ponies busy?" Steamer asked.  
  
"They're painting the ceilings inside," Fizzy told him.   
  
"Well, I have one idea," Steamer told her, smiling.   
  
Fizzy frowned, saying, "I have the feeling I have the same idea."  
  
Steamer shrugged. They employed their idea. Fizzy stood on Steamer's back on hind legs while she painted. Steamer was trying to balance the paint bucket on his head so it was there for her convenience. Fizzy dipped her brush. As she pulled it out, a drizzle of paint feel on Steamer's ear and dripped down his neck.  
  
"Ahh," he groaned. "You're turning me blue."  
  
"What's wrong with being blue?" Fizzy asked, batting her eyes down at him.  
  
He just laughed.   
  
"What's this, the circus?" came a mocking voice.  
  
Fizzy and Steamer looked to see Score and Tex standing nearby laughing. For once, Fizzy wasn't embarrassed by them. This was for Buttons and nothing they could say to her would bother her.  
  
"Steamer," Score began, "that blue's a good color on you. Trying to be Wind Whistler?"  
  
"That is absolutely the most feeble attempt at an insult I ever heard of," Wind Whistler commented.   
  
"I didn't ask you!" Score shot at her.  
  
This caught the other ponies' attention. A throng of them came out of the house to see what was going on.   
  
"What in carnation is goin' on here?" Truly asked.  
  
"I was just saying how ridiculous Steamer looks with paint all ov..." then Score realized that half the ponies had paint on them.  
  
"You would too if you were feeling enough to actually help out," Paradise muttered.  
  
"Yeah, grow up," Gusty told them.  
  
This was the first time Fizzy had ever seen Score nervous. He looked almost ashamed. She never thought she'd see the day.  
  
"What can we do to help?" Score asked with his head down.  
  
"Well," Truly began, "you can start by carryin' that thar bed into the bedroom."  
  
Score and Tex ran over to the bed and tried to carry it. Slugger and 4-Speed ended up having to help them. It was a large bed. By sunset, all the furniture was in and placed exactly where Truly said it should, the entire house was painted and everything was working in tip top shape. All ponies headed home except for Steamer, Fizzy and Slugger.  
  
"Thanks, you two," Slugger muttered.  
  
"We didn't do any more than any other pony did," Fizzy told him.  
  
"I would never have gotten this far without you," Slugger went on. "I would still be walking in a circle and wishing."  
  
"I'd think you would have given that up by now," Steamer put in.  
  
Slugger shrugged.  
  
"It was a pleasure to do," Fizzy informed him with a smile. "I hope Buttons likes it."  
  
"She will," Slugger assured them.  
  
Steamer and Fizzy smiled at each other, then headed back toward Paradise Estate. They stopped to see the sunset reflecting on the Rainbow Falls.  
  
"It's getting dark," Steamer whispered.  
  
"Don't you mean 'the sun's running out of coal'?" Fizzy mimicked.  
  
"Are you teasing me?" Steamer asked with a big smile.  
  
Fizzy giggled. Steamer continued to look at her. He took a step toward her, his eyes locked on her's. Fizzy watched him coming, knowing what he was going to do. She never thought she would be kissed in all her life. And now it was going to happen. Fizzy just closed her eyes.  
  
"SLUGGER! SLUGGER! THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH BUTTONS!"  
  
A/N: Oh, no! Like my cliff hanger? 


	7. A New Arrival

Disclaimer: All My Little Ponies, Big Brother Ponies, Bushwoolies, the Moochick and Spike do not belong to me.   
  
A/N: Thanks agains, HappyGlow. I ought to warn you that from here on, my story goes wierd. See, I had writer's block, so the next few chapters are just fill up space while I try to decide what should happen next. I hope they come out good anyway.   
  
A/N2: welcome, carolina. I hope you like.   
  
THESE TWO HEARTS   
  
by Lina Shay  
  
Chapter Seven: The Newest Arrival  
  
Slugger, Fizzy and Steamer followed Heartthrob back to Paradise Estate at a run. They stopped right outside the unicorn's room just as Wind Whistler came out.  
  
"What, what is it?" Slugger demanded.  
  
"The baby is coming out tail first," Wind Whistler told them. "She'll need help. We require assistance from the Moochick."  
  
"I'll get him," Steamer offered.  
  
"No!" Slugger said. "I'll do it. Where is the Moochick?"  
  
"IknowI'llshowyourightwhereheisFollowmeifyoucankeepup!" Whizzer said really quickly.  
  
"I can keep up with anyone," Slugger said firmly. He turned to Fizzy, "Take care of her."  
  
Fizzy nodded. Slugger and Whizzer ran out of Paradise Estate.  
  
"For everyone else," Wind Whistler began to the crowd, "I think it will be best if you just go to your rooms and go to bed. There's nothing you can do."  
  
All the ponies went to their rooms. But Steamer stayed with Fizzy since Wind Whistler wouldn't allow the unicorns in the room. Fizzy was glad he stayed.   
  
"Someone should be in there with her," Fizzy insisted.  
  
"Sweet Stuff and Galaxy are in there," Wind Whistler told her. "They are attending to her every requirement."  
  
"But I'm her best friend," Fizzy said earnestly. "Please, let me in!"   
  
"A best friend has no logical use in the birthing process," Wind Whistler announced.  
  
"Come on, Wind Whistler!" Gusty exclaimed. "Have a heart!"  
  
"Yeah," Ribbon pleaded. "This a trying experience. Buttons will need her best friend there for comfort."  
  
"I am much grieved," Wind Whistler said adamantly, "but I cannot admit you."  
  
The door opened. All eyes were on Sweet Stuff as she came out.  
  
"Galaxy says I can't help anymore," she whispered. "Nothing can be done until the Moochick gets here...Fizzy, Buttons is asking for you."  
  
Fizzy looked at Steamer. He gave her a reassuring smile. She walked half-way into the room, then stopped to look back at Steamer. As if he read her mind, he said, "I'll be here when you come out."  
  
Fizzy smiled and continued in. Buttons lay in her bed, covered in sweat, with Galaxy by her side. Her eyes were closed, and she was breathing heavily. Galaxy whispered something to Buttons, and she opened her eyes.  
  
"Fizzy," came her very tired and feeble voice.  
  
Fizzy galloped over to her and sat beside her bed.  
  
"Where's Slugger?" Buttons asked quietly.  
  
"He went to get the Moochick," Fizzy said, just as quiet. "Are you in great pain?"  
  
"Not just now," Buttons whispered, her eyelids falling.  
  
Fizzy rubbed her unicorn horn against Buttons's. Buttons smiled slightly. The door burst open, and the Moochick ran in, followed by Slugger and Habit.  
  
"All of you out!" The Moochick ordered. "Only the patient, the father to-be and Habit should be in here with me."  
  
Galaxy led Fizzy out of the room. As the door closed, Buttons let out a scream. Fizzy felt this terrible yank in the pit of her stomach. Fizzy's heart was pounding, and she couldn't get her breathing to stay regular.  
  
"I hope she's going to be OK," Fizzy whispered, biting her lip with concern.  
  
"Don't worry," Steamer said to her softly. "Buttons has a lot of coal left in her furnace."  
  
Fizzy nodded, but she wasn't any more at ease. Her best friend was in there, and who knew what else was going wrong this very minute. Fizzy bit her lip, trying to keep from crying. Suddenly, she felt Steamer get close to her and put a hoof around her shoulder. She was glad. She needed the comfort being near him gave her. Too distressed about Buttons to act shy, Fizzy lay her head against his neck as he nuzzle her mane.  
  
"It is my opinion that I would should be permitted to assist," Wind Whistler announced. "Considering, I have extensive knowledge in birthing a-"  
  
She was hushed when a loud cry sounded. It wasn't Buttons's screams either. It was a baby's cry. Fizzy felt like she was going to cry herself. The door slowly opened, and the Moochick came out, holding a baby pony in his arms. The baby was so plump and cute, with rosy magenta skin and a soft, white mane.  
  
"It's a girl," the Moochick announced.  
  
"OhmygoshIhavetotelleveryone!" Whizzer said quickly, zooming off down the hall.   
  
"You all can come in now," the Moochick told them, leading the way into the room.  
  
Fizzy, Steamer, Wind Whistler, Gusty, Galaxy, Ribbon and Mimic walked into the room just as the Moochick handed Buttons her baby. Slugger stood next to her bed and stared adoringly down at his newborn. There was a outpour of ohhs and awhs when the baby yawned.  
  
"I think you can handle it from here. Tell me if you have anymore problems," the Moochick told Buttons and Slugger. With that, he and Habit were on their way.  
  
"Now that I have viewed the infant," Wind Whistler began as she left the room, "I conclude that I ought to return to my abode."   
  
"Why don't you boys leave too," Buttons suggested, her eyes still on her newborn.  
  
"But, Buttons-!" Slugger whined. "You WANT me to go?"  
  
"Of course not," Buttons told him, "but I want you to get some sleep, and you aren't allowed to sleep in Paradise Estate."  
  
Slugger kissed her forehead gently. Fizzy looked at Steamer. He was leaving, too. Maybe he would kiss her goodbye. He didn't. Steamer just gave her a smile, then left with Slugger. Fizzy turned out the light and climbed into bed.  
  
"What're you going to name her?" Fizzy asked in a whisper.  
  
"Baby Buttons," Buttons smiled.  
  
"Seriously?" Fizzy demanded.  
  
"No," Buttons laughed, looking down at her sleeping babe. "She's her own pony and needs her own name. Well, she has my pink skin, but her daddy's hair color. She'll be a unicorn when it grows in. I think I'll call her Dazzle."  
  
"Why Dazzle?" Fizzy asked out of curiosity.  
  
"Because she has her aunt's eyes," Buttons explained.  
  
The newborn lifted her lids to reveal sparkling diamond eyes just like Fizzy's.  
  
"Wow, she really does look like a Dazzle," Fizzy said adoringly. "How did that happen?"  
  
"Who could say," Buttons whispered. "Goodnight, Fizzy."  
  
"'Night, Buttons," Fizzy said back. "Goodnight, Dazzle."  
  
A/N: This is in hopes that there is not already a pony named Dazzle. 


	8. A Dazzling Effect

Disclaimer: All My Little Ponies, Big Brother Ponies, Bushwoolies, the Moochick and Spike do not belong to me.   
  
A/N: Oh, a new reviewer. I hope you like, Fire Falcon.   
  
THESE TWO HEARTS   
  
by Lina Shay  
  
Chapter Eight: A Dazzling Effect   
  
"Are you and Steamer official, or what?" Gusty asked Fizzy as they made their beds.  
  
"Official?" Fizzy asked, not sure what Gusty mean by it.  
  
"An official couple," Gusty explained. "You two have been flirting like crazy lately. I was just wondering if there was something to it."  
  
"Steamer and I are just friends," Fizzy assured, a blush creeping up her cheeks.  
  
"Oh, you're at that stage," Gusty said as she headed out of the room.  
  
What stage? Fizzy quickly squared off her corner, then ran off Gusty.  
  
"What do you mean?" Fizzy queried.  
  
"You and Steamer," Gusty began as she continued down the hallway. "You're in that stage where you're both too afraid to say you feel more than friendship, though you both would rather be couple."  
  
"What makes you say that?" Fizzy asked, looking down to try to hide her blush.   
  
"Come on, Fizzy," Gusty rolled her eyes. "You both have shown enough public proof that you like each other. Why don't you just come out and admit it instead of acting so coy."  
  
Fizzy stopped walking and bit her lip. Gusty stopped and turned to her.  
  
"So what if I do feel more than friendship," Fizzy began nervously, "what do I do about it?"  
  
"You should know what to do," Gusty told her.   
  
Fizzy glanced up at the unicorn, saying, "But what if he doesn't feel the same?"  
  
"You'll never know until you try," Gusty advised.  
  
Tears came to Fizzy's eyes as she muttered, "I'd rather remain just friends then lose him."  
  
"You have it bad, don't you?" Gusty observed with a smile.  
  
Fizzy shrugged, wiping the tears away.   
  
"I have to go find Buttons," Fizzy said quietly.  
  
"She's probably at the new house," Gusty told her. "But I'd look for Steamer if I was you."  
  
Fizzy half-smiled, the winked out. The second she reappeared, Fizzy found herself nose to nose with Steamer. She instantly backed off, blushing like crazy.  
  
"I'm sorry," Fizzy insisted.  
  
"No big deal," Steamer shrugged, smiling. "Come to see Buttons?"  
  
Fizzy nodded.  
  
"I was just about to give Slugger a visit," Steamer told her. "I guess we could go in together."  
  
Fizzy shrugged and led the way to the door. She tapped her hoof on the door. Soon enough, Slugger answered.   
  
"Hey, you two," he greeted with a smile. "Are you two inseparable or something?"  
  
"No," Fizzy insisted. "It was completely coincidence that we came at the same time."  
  
Steamer just shrugged.  
  
"OK," Slugger muttered, "come on in."  
  
Fizzy waited for Steamer to go in first, but he was waiting for her. Finally, she went in. Why were they so awkward? Was it just what Gusty was talking about that made Fizzy so apprehensions around Steamer?  
  
Buttons stood in the living-room. Her face lit up when she saw the new arrivals.  
  
"Fizzy, Steamer, hey," Buttons greeted.  
  
She galloped over to Fizzy and rubbed her unicorn horn against Fizzy's.  
  
"Where's the little nook?" Steamer asked, glancing around the room.  
  
"She's with Tex and Score in the other room," Slugger told them.  
  
"You left her with THEM?" Fizzy demanded.  
  
"They're fine," Buttons insisted.  
  
"I'm going to check," Fizzy declared as she started toward the door to the other room.  
  
"I'll come with you," Steamer offered, following her.   
  
Fizzy pushed open the door with her nose and was flabbergasted at the sight. Tex and Score, rears to Fizzy, were dancing about in bibs, trying to get little Dazzle to laugh. She just sat on the floor and stared at them.  
  
"What...in the..world...?" Steamer laughed.  
  
Score and Tex turned to them and got all embarrassed. Score tore off his bib.  
  
"What's your problem?" Score demanded of Steamer.  
  
"Nothing," Steamer said, trying to keep from smiling.  
  
"Come on, Tex," Score ordered. "We have better things to do than hang out here."  
  
"Ah, Score," Tex whined. "I wanted to banter for the baby some more."  
  
"We're leaving, Tex," Score told him.  
  
Tex reluctantly followed Score out of the room.   
  
"That's one thing I was sure I would never see," Fizzy muttered.  
  
Steamer just laughed.  
  
Fizzy sat down next to little Dazzle. The baby bounced on her bottom a bit, then grabbed for a toy. Fizzy ran her hoof over Dazzle's white hair.  
  
"She's going to be a heartbreaker when she grows up," Fizzy said as she watched Dazzle chew on her toy.  
  
"It's the eyes," Steamer insisted, standing on the opposite side of the baby as Fizzy.  
  
"Yes, they are pretty, aren't they?" Fizzy agreed, looking at Dazzle's sparkling pink eyes.  
  
"They sure are."   
  
Something about the way he said this compelled Fizzy look up. When she did, she saw that Steamer wasn't looking at Dazzle's eyes at all, but at Fizzy's. She felt this strange shiver, so she looked away. Dazzle fell on to all fours and walked over to a shelf of books. She took down one and started chewing on the pages.   
  
"Dazzle!" Fizzy exclaimed, taking the book from her. "We don't chew on books. We read them. See these words."  
  
Dazzle seemed disinterested with reading. She crawled away to find something else to chew on.  
  
"I guess she's not much of a reader," Steamer said with a smile.  
  
"Well, she was chewing on 'Hero Crocker and the Medal of Magic'," Fizzy informed. "It's a classic. She has good taste."  
  
Steamer laughed.  
  
A/N: Did you get the Hero Crocker thing? He supposed to be the My Little Pony version of Harry Potter. I had to put him in there somewhere. Maybe I should write a story based on him. He he! Anyway, here are the names I made up for the rest of the books.  
  
I. Hero Crocker and the Medal of Magic  
  
II. Hero Crocker and the Mysterious Cavern  
  
III. Hero Crocker and the Captive of Zapzyzm  
  
VI. Hero Crocker and the Blazing Chalice  
  
V. Hero Crocker and the Fellowship of the Leviathan  
  
A/N2: This chapter was basically pointless, huh? I'm having a little writer's block problem. 


	9. Pressure

Disclaimer: All My Little Ponies, Big Brother Ponies, Bushwoolies, the Moochick and Spike do not belong to me.   
  
A/N: Thanks for the advice, HappyGlow, and I'm glad you're back. I've been missing you reviews. Fire Falcon, thanks for your reviews too.  
  
THESE TWO HEARTS   
  
by Lina Shay  
  
Chapter Nine: Pressure  
  
For the next few days, posters were appearing everywhere. There was one on every wall in paradise estate. They were placed on random trees and rocks. There was even one, Fizzy noticed, on each of the stepping stones across the stream. Until then, Fizzy hadn't really been interested enough to look at them. But now, she couldn't help it. This notice had to be awfully important for someone to go to the trouble to make it unavoidable. Fizzy stared at the closest stepping stone, trying to read the writing the best she could, with it being half-damp and worn from hoof prints.  
  
"Sweetheart Ball  
  
Take your favorite sweetheart   
  
and dance the night away to the   
  
sultry love songs of the Bright Lights.  
  
Saturday Night  
  
Paradise Estate  
  
For more info, ask Heartthrob or Truly"  
  
"I see you've seen the poster," cam Truly's southern drawl.  
  
Fizzy glanced up at her. She was surprised to see that Truly was wearing an outfit made completely of the Sweetheart Ball posters.  
  
"Takin' Steamer to the dance?" Truly asked.  
  
"No!" Fizzy exclaimed adamantly.  
  
"Ain't he yar sweetheart?" Truly asked. "'Cuz that's how I understood it."  
  
"I don't have a sweetheart," Fizzy told her.  
  
"Sure," Truly said skeptically as she walked off.  
  
Fizzy dropped to the grass with a sigh and stared into the water. Why was she acting like this? This wasn't her. She glanced at the sky. She just didn't want it common knowledge that she liked Steamer. All ready, ponies were pressuring her. Gusty wanted her to tell Steamer how she felt and now Truly wanted her to ask him to a sweetheart ball. Next people would be planning her wedding for her. Why couldn't everyone just leave this alone? If it was going to turn into romance, it would do it in its own time. Fizzy didn't even know how Steamer felt about all this.   
  
"Fizzy," came Buttons's voice. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine," Fizzy insisted, wiping away the tears she had just noticed were dripping down her cheeks.  
  
"Tell me what's the matter," Buttons requested, placing a hoof on Fizzy's back for comfort. "Are you and Steamer having problems?"  
  
"Not you too!" Fizzy cried. "Why does everyone have me sweethearts with Steamer?"  
  
"Aren't you?" Buttons asked in surprise.  
  
"No," Fizzy told her. "Steamer and I are friends. Why can't people understand that?"  
  
Buttons sat next to her friend. "Fizzy, I'm your best friend. I know you better than anyone and I can tell that you really care about Steamer. Am I wrong?"  
  
Fizzy let a few tears dribble down her cheeks, then said, "Yes."  
  
Buttons stared at her in surprise.  
  
"Steamer is just my friend," Fizzy said quietly.  
  
"Oh," Buttons muttered. "I'm sorry, Fizzy. I guess I...misread you."  
  
Buttons slowly walked away. Fizzy watched after her, more tears evading her eyes. It was the first time Fizzy had ever lied to Buttons and it hurt.   
  
A/N: This chapter is short and not really the best chapter. But it will get better. 


	10. The Plan

Disclaimer: All My Little Ponies, Big Brother Ponies, Bushwoolies, the Moochick and Spike do not belong to me.   
  
A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long. I have been working on my finals. I'm still not finished with all I have to do. So, don't be surprised if chapters come slower now.   
  
THESE TWO HEARTS   
  
by Lina Shay  
  
Chapter Ten: The Plan   
  
Fizzy could face Buttons whenever they happened to meet. She made up some excuse and winked away before that sinking guilt took hold of her. She still couldn't believe she had lied to her best friend. What else could she say? If she told Buttons how much she truly cared for Steamer, then what would happen? Buttons would tell Steamer. If Steamer didn't feel the same, then things would be awkward and she would loose his friendship-something she valued above almost everything. And if he felt the same...Fizzy couldn't hope for that. Steamer was a friend. And that's how she wanted it to remain.  
  
"Fizzy!" called that heart-wrenching and too familiar voice of Steamer's as he ran up to her. "Hey, I've been looking everywhere for you."  
  
"Really?" Fizzy said quietly as she kept walking.  
  
Steamer smiled at her and her heart began thudding hard.  
  
"Nice weather, huh?" Fizzy asked, trying to keep things from being awkward silence.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Steamer agreed with a wry smile. "Is something wrong, Fizzy?"  
  
"Why?" Fizzy asked, looking up at him as they continued to walk.  
  
"You just are acting like you forgot to stop at the water tower," Steamer told her.  
  
Fizzy couldn't help but smile, "I don't know what you're trying to say."  
  
"A steam engine runs on water, you know," Steamer informed. "I just mean that you act like your...depressed or hing  
  
"Why would I be depressed?" Fizzy said, feigning laughter.   
  
"You're just not acting like yourself," Steamer told her. "If there's anythingo to help...I'd like to try. You know you can talk to me about anything."  
  
"Speaking of talking," Fizzy began casually as possible under the circumstancesstrangest conversation with Lofty yesterday. She had just been talking to the bushwoolies and they told her..."  
  
"Why are you avoiding the subject?" Steamer said with confusion.  
  
"Am I?" Fizzy asked nervously.  
  
"Please tell me what's bothering you?" Steamer begged.  
  
Fizzy thought about telling him. Honestly, she was about to tell him. She sure wanted to. She wanted to say that this friendship was more than friendship to her. But then she just pictured him looking embarrassed and saying something about not feeling that way. Fizzy couldn't tell him.  
  
"Steamer," She began sadly, "if there was something I'd tell you."  
  
Fizzy lied again.  
  
"Are you sure?" Steamer asked.  
  
Fizzy nodded.  
  
"OK," Steamer went on, looking as if he felt much better about the subject. "Fizzy, are you going to that Sweetheart Ball thing?"  
  
"Why would I?" Fizzy retorted, a blush creeping up her cheeks. "I don't have a sweetheart."  
  
"Oh, well, I was just..." Steamer stopped mid-sentense and looked Fizzy up and down. Then he nodded as if he suddenly understood something. "Never ind. I guess I'll see you around."  
  
Steamer then walked off. Fizzy stood there and watched after him, wondering what that was all about.  
  
"Fizzy!" called Gusty as she galloped up. "I saw you talking to Steamer. Are you two going to the dance?"  
  
"No," Fizzy said, agitated. "I've been feeling strange lately."  
  
"Strange how?" Gusty asked.  
  
"I don't know," Fizzy moaned, collapsing to the grass. "I just...am not acting like myself."  
  
"It's love, I know it," Gusty insisted. "That's why you should tell Steamer how you feel."  
  
"Keep it down," Fizzy hushed. "I should have never told you."  
  
"Well, that's not very nice," Gusty muttered with offense. "It's not like there's anyone to overhear. Besides, everyone really knows."   
  
"Why do ponies keep making the stupid assumption that Steamer and I are a couple?" Fizzy demanded.  
  
"Because we can all see that you want to be," Gusty told her.  
  
"I just want everyone to stop speculating about Steamer and me," Fizzy said calmly and quietly.   
  
"Well," Gusty began cautiously. "I've got an idea, but I don't want to tell it to you."  
  
"Why, what is it?" Fizzy asked, looking up at her.  
  
"If I tell you, you'll do it," Gusty continued, "and it's a terrible idea."  
  
"What is it?" Fizzy begged.  
  
Gusty bit her lip and thought for a moment. Then went on, "If you really want to know, there's only one way I can think of to make ponies quite thinking of you and Steamer."  
  
"Tell me!" Fizzy practically ordered.  
  
"Go out with somebody else," Gusty shrugged.  
  
Fizzy stared at her for a moment. It was true. If Fizzy showed interest in another big brother, the ponies would quit hasselling her about Steamer. It was brilliant.  
  
"That's perfect!" Fizzy exclaimed.  
  
"That's what I was afraid of," Gusty grumbled.  
  
************  
  
Fizzy was on the hunt. She needed to find a big brother pony. Any one would really do. it was just for one stupid dance, so all the ponies wouldn't be so sure about her and Steamer. When she really thought about it, there was only one big brother that came to mind. And the very thought of a night with him was tedious in itself. A pony's got to do what a pony's got to do.  
  
"4-Speed," Fizzy began shyly as she took slow steps toward where he was tinkering on his truck.  
  
"Oh, hey, Fizzy," 4-Speed greeted, pulling his head out from under the hood. "What's up?"  
  
"I was just wondering," Fizzy took a breath. She had never asked a boy on a date before. "I was wondering if you had a date for the Sweetheart Ball."  
  
4-Speed looked at her in surprise.   
  
"No," he said. "To tell the truth, I hadn't even thought about it."  
  
"Me neither," Fizzy insisted, feeling nervous. "It's just something I had been wondering."  
  
"Did-" 4-Speed began but stopped almost as fast.  
  
Fizzy looked at him.  
  
"Did you want to go?" 4-Speed asked, shrugging.   
  
"With you?" Fizzy retorted with hope.  
  
"Sure," 4-Speed said.  
  
"Yeah, that would be great," Fizzy replied, letting out a relieved sigh.   
  
"OK," 4-Speed said with a smile.   
  
"Good." Fizzy felt suddenly ill.  
  
"You like my truck?" 4-Speed asked, motioning toward it. "Nice, isn't she? She's got a duel quad, a ten inch rear end-"  
  
"Really, it looks bigger than that to me," Fizzy muttered in confusion as she glancing at the truck bed.   
  
"You're a gas, Fizzy," 4-Speed chuckled.  
  
"Thanks, I think," Fizzy shrugged. "I'll see you at the dance."  
  
"OK," 4-Speed nodded to her, then climbed back on the bumper and continued to tinker.  
  
Fizzy walked away, wondering why he always found her comments to funny. 


	11. The Sweetheart Ball

Disclaimer: All My Little Ponies, Big Brother Ponies, Bushwoolies, the Moochick and Spike do not belong to me.   
  
A/N: I had two ideas about how this ball would go down...I don't know why I chose this idea over the other one. I guess this just appealed to me more. My mom and dad told me to go with the other way...but I did this one anyway. I hope you like even though no one else liked the idea.  
  
A/N2: Thanks Jasper Hepcat, HappyGlow, and Allen Sherry for reviewing. I really appreciate it.  
  
THESE TWO HEARTS   
  
by Lina Shay  
  
Chapter Eleven: The Sweetheart Ball  
  
The Sweetheart Ball came up fast. Too fast for Fizzy's taste. She had been feeling ill ever since the day she got 4-Speed to ask her. There was no way she would back out now. This was the only way to get Truly and the girls to leave her alone. Besides, it wouldn't be fair to 4-Speed to cancel on him the day of the dance. He just seemed so happy she wanted to go with him. Maybe that was why she felt ill. It must have been the guilt of leading 4-Speed on like this.  
  
Even thought it was a "sweetheart" dance, many ponies went stag. After all, there were only so many big brothers to go around. Slugger and Buttons came together, naturally. Dazzle was the belle of the ball. She was passed around to so many different ponies, Fizzy was sure she would get dizzy. Tex and Truly went as a couple, and Salty took Heartthrob. Sweet Stuff was having the funniest time dancing with Spike. Then there was Fizzy. They were standing near the punch bowl with him going on and on about his truck. Fizzy couldn't believe that one machine could generate so much talk. She had known it would be like this, so she tried to make the best of it. As to not look stupid, she pretended to understand what he was talking about. When he was just beginning to tell about a road trip he had with Score, Fizzy spotted Steamer. He was walking up to Gusty, who after hearing him, looked in Fizzy's direction. Fizzy panicked. She immediately burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh, 4-Speed, that's the funniest thing I've ever heard," she giggled.  
  
4-Speed looked confused for a moment, then smiled.  
  
"If you think that's funny," he began, "then you'll love the one about when I cracked the head on my truck."  
  
"Oh, did you get a concussion?" Fizzy asked in worry.  
  
4-Speed busted up. She didn't get why that was funny, but she laughed along anyway. When she glanced back at Gusty, Steamer wasn't near her anymore. Fizzy felt this strange emptiness and pang in her stomach.  
  
"Want to dance or something?" 4-Speed asked once he had stopped snorting.  
  
"Sure," Fizzy shrugged, figuring it was only polite.  
  
Fizzy and 4-Speed walked to the middle of the floor where the other couples were. Fizzy set her head against 4-Speed's neck as the two side-stepped back and forth to the music. Her eyes met with Buttons's. Buttons looked at her in confusion. Fizzy just looked away. Truly came into view. She whispered something to Tex. He smiled. What were they talking about? Were they talking about her and 4-Speed? As Fizzy and 4-Speed continued to dance, she noticed that most the ponies in the room were staring at them. All this was making Fizzy really uncomfortable.  
  
"I'm sorry," Fizzy muttered breathlessly. "I need some air."  
  
"You want me to come with you?" 4-Speed offered.  
  
"No," Fizzy assured him. "It will only be a minute."  
  
As fast as she could, Fizzy galloped to the door and pushed her way into the open air. She felt like throwing up. She felt like crying. What was wrong with her?  
  
"Fizzy," came the worried voices of Buttons and Gusty.  
  
"Are you all right?" Buttons asked.  
  
Fizzy shook her head.  
  
"What's wrong?" Buttons queried.  
  
"I..." Fizzy felt tears coming to her eyes. "I love Steamer."  
  
"Oh, Fizzy," Buttons began. "Why did you lie to me?"  
  
"I was afraid!" Fizzy cried. "I was afraid I would loose him if he ever found out."  
  
Buttons just stood there, speechless.  
  
"And now," Fizzy went on, "I don't even know where he is."  
  
"After he saw you with 4-Speed, he left," Buttons informed.  
  
"I told you it wasn't a good idea," Gusty murmured.  
  
"It was YOUR idea," Fizzy insisted.  
  
"What? What idea?" Buttons demanded.  
  
"Well," Gusty began sheepishly. "Fizzy was trying to get everyone to stop hassling her about Steamer. That's why she came with 4-Speed."  
  
"This was your idea?" Buttons asked Gusty.  
  
"I figure it would make Steamer jealous and he'd go after her," Gusty shrugged.   
  
"You two have a lot to learn about big brother ponies," Buttons said, shaking her head.   
  
"Yeah," came a voice behind them.  
  
The three unicorns turned around to see Slugger.  
  
"Big brother ponies are really thick sometimes," Slugger went on. "You have to tell them things straight out or they tend to misunderstand."  
  
"You wouldn't believe how much coaxing it took to get him to ask me to marry him," Buttons added, smiling at Slugger.  
  
Slugger just smiled sheepishly back.   
  
Fizzy glanced at her feet. What was she supposed to do now?   
  
  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for?" Gusty said with annoyance.  
  
Fizzy looked up in confusion. "I don't know what to do."  
  
"I'll tell you," Gusty volunteered, but her words were smothered by Buttons's hoof.  
  
"What does your heart tell you to do, Fizzy?" Buttons asked.  
  
Fizzy took a deep breath. She knew, but could she bring herself to do it. Gusty, Buttons and Slugger looked at her expectantly.   
  
"I have to find Steamer," Fizzy insisted as she sprinted off.  
  
She ran as fast as she could to everywhere she could think of. She looked in the nursery, a Clydsdale corral, in the forest. It was dark and she was getting tired. Fizzy stopped by Rainbow Falls. She sat on the edge of the shore and stared out at the water. She couldn't believe she couldn't find Steamer. Where was he? As she let out a sigh, her eyes wandered along the water until she spotted an apricot reflection of something. Fizzy glanced down the bank and saw Steamer sitting not five yards away.  
  
"Steamer!" She called as she ran up to him.  
  
"Hey," he said with a smile that almost looked fake. "Left the party kinda early, don't you think?"  
  
"Well, I..." Fizzy shrugged. "What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Thinking," Steamer told her.  
  
"About what?" Fizzy pried.  
  
Steamer just smiled at her.   
  
"Why didn't you take anyone to the dance?" Fizzy asked.  
  
"To tell the truth," Steamer began, staring out at the water, "I wanted to take you. But I guess you had another idea in mind."  
  
"Steamer," Fizzy began, almost breathless with apprehension.  
  
Steamer looked at her, waiting for what she had to say.  
  
"M-my boiler's overflowing," Fizzy sputtered. "My smoke stalk in billowing more than it ever has, and I feel like any minute I'll be de-railed."   
  
Steamer stared at her in confusion for a moment. Then a smile spread across his face.  
  
"I love you, too," he whispered.  
  
Fizzy smiled.  
  
A/N: So. what did you think? I think it turned out pretty well. The other idea, Steamer got jealous and something like punched out 4-Speed....maybe not. Anyway, he confesses his love to Fizzy first. I think it better this way. What about you?  
  
A/N2: HANG ON, you guys! There's ONE MORE CHAPTER that you can't miss. 


	12. Happily Ever After

Disclaimer: All My Little Ponies, Big Brother Ponies, Bushwoolies, the Moochick, Spike and the lyrics to "After All" do not belong to me.   
  
A/N: Thanks, all of you. Jasper Hepcat, Sun Sparkle, anya, and Silver Foxglove. I love you all. You guys have meant so much to me during this fanfic. Enjoy.   
  
THESE TWO HEARTS   
  
by Lina Shay  
  
Chapter Twelve: Happily Ever After   
  
The wedding bells rang and were heard throughout Ponyland. Of course, everyone in Dream Valley was at the Wedding to witness the blessed event. It was a beautiful spring ceremony, and Fizzy and Steamer were getting married. Since they first met, Fizzy and Steamer had been googily eyes over each other. It was only a matter of time before they got together. And now they were getting married, as everyone knew they would. All the guests stood by and watched with great joy as the bride appeared. The ivory, silk gown complimented her azure skin and rainbow curls. Her veil was adorned with daisies and gently rippled in the breeze. Everyone was amazed how lovely and happy she looked as Fizzy made her way down the aisle. She joined Steamer and the Moochick underneath the silk canopy.   
  
"Dearly beloved," the Moochick began with a smile. "We are gathered here to witness the joining of these two ponies. It always brings me great joy to see two souls find each other in this mixed up world...Find each other and love each other...To embark on a new journey together."  
  
Tears whelled up in her sparkling, diamond eyes as Fizzy glanced over at Steamer. He smiled over at her.  
  
"You will not have an easy life," the Moochick went on. "There will always be one trial or another that will threaten what you have together. But you must stay strong and remember that you love your partner and they love you back."  
  
Steamer reached over and wrapped his hoof around Fizzy's. She smiled, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Steamer," Moochick addressed, "will you take this pony to have and to hold? Will you love and respect her, be a sympathetic ear and a comforting shoulder? Will you go to her whenever she has need of you? Will you promise to cherish every moment you are able to spend with her and forsake all others as long as you both shall breathe?"  
  
"I do," Steamer said, looking straight into Fizzy's eyes.   
  
"Fizzy," the Moochick continued, "will you take this big brother pony to be your own? Will you love and honor him? Will you care for him when ill and stand by him through all hardship? Will you be understanding and forgiving? Will you think of him above even yourself and promise never to let him feel alone in this world as long as you both shall breathe?"  
  
Yes. That is what she wanted. It was all she ever wanted to do. As she said, "I do," she felt this warm tingle. The tears were still coming. Fizzy cuddled up next to Steamer, never wanting to let go of him. She was afraid that she would suddenly wake up and find that she was dreaming.   
  
"If there is anyone who can see a reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace," The Moochick said.  
  
Steamer nuzzled Fizzy's veil.  
  
"By the authority vested in me as Moochick of Ponyland, I now pronounce you Pony and Wife," The Moochick said. "You may now kiss the bride."  
  
Fizzy looked up at Steamer. His kind eyes beamed down on her. Then she noticed that his eyes were watering. Fizzy smiled. Steamer leaned close and kissed her. There was an eruption of cheering and a cascade rose petals being thrown at the couple. Fizzy stayed close on Steamer's arm as they walked back down the aisle to Paradise Estate for the reception.  
  
All the ponies came up to Fizzy and Steamer and congratulated them. Fizzy had finally stopped crying, but she was too happy for words. All she could do it smile at people and stay close to Steamer.   
  
"This is the most luscious matrimony pastry I have ever ingested," Wind Whistler complimented.  
  
"Yeah, and the cake tastes good too," Spike said as he walked by.  
  
Buttons, Slugger and Dazzle came up to them.  
  
"Happy?" Buttons asked as she hugged her friend.  
  
"More than is expressible," Fizzy whispered.  
  
"So, when are you two going to make a little playmate for Dazzle?" Slugger asked with little tact.  
  
"Give us a bit, OK?" Steamer insisted. "I mean, we haven't even gone on the honeymoon yet."  
  
Fizzy blushed.  
  
"Fithy," Dazzle gurgled.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Buttons said excitedly. "She said Fizzy. Say Fizzy, Dazzle. Fizzy."  
  
Dazzle just started sucking on her hoof.  
  
"I think she's done for now," Steamer told her. Then he turned to Fizzy and asked, "Would you like to dance?"  
  
Fizzy smiled and nodded. He took her hoof and led her out onto the dance floor. As they passed the punch bowl, she overheard a snippet of a conversation.  
  
"Soyourtruckgoesfast,huh?Howfastdoesshego?" Wizzer asked.  
  
"Well," 4-Speed began with a smile.  
  
This made Fizzy happy. Steamer and she danced to the slow music. She set her head on his neck and closed her eyes as he nuzzled her hair. It was simply unexplainable how happy she was. As she thought of how much she loved Steamer, she listened to the words of the song playing.  
  
"After all the Stops and Starts,  
  
We keep coming back to these two hearts,  
  
Two angels who've been rescued from the fall.  
  
And after all that we've been through,  
  
It all comes down to me and you.  
  
I guess it's meant to be-  
  
Forever you and me-  
  
After All..."  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
A/N: I thought it would be boring to say the same old vows. So I created unique ones. What did you think? 


End file.
